


I Didn't Think People Actually Did That

by emynii



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynii/pseuds/emynii
Summary: After Alex leaves the café in a quite understandable huff, what happens to land her in that basement? She learns a lot from an over-sharing Cutler.





	I Didn't Think People Actually Did That

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world of Being Human belongs solely to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. Rated T for swearing & mild violence.

### Chapter 1

_Bloody buggering fuck._

Why. Why did she have such abysmal taste in men?

_One thing. One gentle thing. I thought I had picked better going for the shy, awkward bloke for once, but no. Even he turns into a creep. Story of my goddamn life._

Alex threw her jacket over her shoulders as she pushed the doors open and strode out into the night air. The snap of leather highlighting her agitation. Getting her bearings, she started walking for the bus stop that would take her back to the caravan she was sharing with her dad and brothers. The air was cool and a hint of salt was carried on the light breeze that wound its way down the street. Her stomach growled a bit, not having anything to eat since the failed ice cream earlier that day. The reminder of hunger only served to fan her temper.

_He couldn't even make it to dinner before going all weird on her. Jesus. Well, weirder. Creepy weird instead of just mental weird._

For a brief moment, she considered going to a different bar and getting smashed just to forget this. Her dad and brothers weren't expecting her any time soon, and going back to face her brothers after this disaster of a date would be extra humiliation she wasn't sure she wanted to experience. She shouldn't have talked Hal up so much, but Ryan was skeptical and a snot about it and Beathan was teasing her all last night until she got fed up and went to bed. Her dad pretended like nothing was happening, like usual, but made a single comment about how a proper bloke would pick her up.

_A proper bloke. Ha._

She decided to continue on her original plan. Home. She'd deal with them taking the mickey out of her for the next few days, but at least she'd be able to have dinner, a shower, a change of clothes, and a hot chocolate.

Halfway down the street a prickling on the back of her neck caused her to glance over her shoulder. A tall man, well dressed, was strolling behind her. Anyone else would think he was just a casual pedestrian judging by the relaxed way he carried himself. Alex, however, felt his eyes on her. She continued on, slightly faster. As she turned a corner, she chanced another look behind. There he was, still the same distance away but clearly following.

Alex felt her skin crawl.

_Shit. This is just what I need right now. Another creepy git to deal with._

After a third look, she whirled around. "Oi! Arsehole! I'm really not in the mood for any of your shit, so fuck off."

The man stopped, but remained silent. He made no indication that her words meant anything. He stood there, staring at her. For a second, she thought his eyes went black, then a smirk crossed his lips. Something about that unnerved her, and she turned and started to walk faster. The bus stop was only two blocks away now. By the time she reached it, the man had been joined by two others, each staring at her. One, a heavyset bald man and the other similar, but with a full beard. Both were dressed in black, like her original shadow. Her heartbeat speed up, adrenaline kicking in. A coldness that had nothing to do with the night started to settle in her and she started to run. Clearly waiting around for the bus to show up wasn't going to be an option. There were a few people on the street, but most had found their way to their destinations and would be enjoying themselves in a pub or night club, or whatever entertainment they decided on for the evening. The ones who were on the street looked at her, alarmed, but in the grand tradition of non-involvement, just moved out of her way.

The fast footfalls behind her caused a spatter of panic deep within. Little had scared her before now. Growing up with three brothers toughened her up, and she'd seen her own share of fights. However, those were usually with drunks, silly boys who were afraid to properly hit a girl, or girls her own age. She wasn't keen on taking on two or more grown men whose intentions were unknown.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

Her breath became unsteady as fatigue started to creep in. She felt the muscles in her legs starting to cramp and her lungs burned from the cold air. Without warning, a hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck. Alex let out a cry of surprise as she stumbled. A strong arm reached around and pinned her arms to her side. She threw her head back and felt a moment of satisfaction as she felt the crack and knew she landed her blow. Unfortunately it didn't lessen the grip the man had around her and she kicked and struggled with all the fight she had in her. She started to scream, but before a word could come out one of his hands came up and covered her mouth.

"Stop struggling."

Alex wasn't about to do any such thing. Kicking her legs and squirming, she tried to bite down on the hand that covered it. The man's grip went tighter, and she found it harder to breathe. The edges of her vision started to go dark and her muscles responded less. Not even adrenaline was enough to make her body do as she wished.

"Knock her out if you have to, we'll be noticed for sure."

Alex felt herself dropped, but before she could catch her breath and gather her faculties to scream or run again, a swift blow to the head put an end to consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago. I've since had ADHD run away with me but I'm hoping putting this back out there motivates me to finish


End file.
